warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Feathers
Hey fans! This is a fanfic that takes place moons after SkyClan's Destiny. PLS DONT EDIT_ Thornblaze P.S I changed Finchstar to Squirrelstar just so you know P.S.S I added some new characters from the other clans Blurb SkyClan's life is terrorized by endless grief and fright, as the tired Clan lives under the mercy of a falcon named Death. Day after day, grief fills the heart of the exhausted warriors, as cat after car disappears, courtesy of Death. On a fateful day, one young cat recieves a prophecy. A prophecy that just may relay the second end of SkyClan, or may not. ALLEGIANCES SKYCLAN Leader: Squirrelstar- ginger and white speckled she-cat Deputy: Treejumper- brown long-legged tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Redflower- orange she-cat with blue eyes Mistfern- a silver she-cat with gold eyes''' Warriors: Moonshine- silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and dark blue eyes Wrenfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with one blind eye Blackstorm- a black and white tom with green eyes Staghorn- a dark brown tom with a white tail and blue eyes Larkwhisker- a black tom with amber eyes Pebblesky- a grey she-cat with yellow eyes Icepetal- a white she-cat with green-grey eyes Nutfall- a brown tabby tom with blue eyes Flamefur- a ginger tom with yellow eyes Thornblaze- a tabby black-grey tom with green eyes Leafcloud- a calico she-cat with dark eyes Stormynight - a black and white speckled she-cat Apprentices: Foxpaw- orange she-cat with sky blue eyes (Mentor: Leafcloud) Queens: Shineheart- a grey and white tabby she-cat with orangish eyes. Mother of Larkwhisker’s kits; Duskkit (dark grey she-kit with green eyes) and Creekkit (white and black tom with green eyes) Elders: Scarfoot- a tortoisheshell tom with a pink scar wounding around his hind leg THUNDERCLAN: Warriors: Hazelheart- brown she-cat with white patches and deep blue eyes Ashcloud- a dark grey tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Mistiepaw- a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Sunpaw- a gold tom with green eyes SHADOWCLAN: Warriors: Pricklefoot- a black tom with dark eyes Dawnbird- a gold and white calico she-cat Apprentices: Peatpaw- yellow tom with gleaming pale eyes Applepaw- a russet she-cat with dark blue eyes RIVERCLAN: Warriors: Raindrop- blue she-cat with unusual grey eyes Rippleface- a black tabby with yellow eyes Apprentices: Glimmerpaw- grey she-cat with green eyes Lilypaw- a tortoishell she-cat with bright yellow eyes WINDCLAN: Warriors: Briarfrost- a white she-cat with dull blue eyes Horserunner- a brown tom with dark eyes Apprentices: Robinpaw- an orange tom with green eyes Gorsepaw- a tortoiseshell tom with dull amber eyes Prologue ' In '''a starry sky above a canyon of darkness and snores, a couple of cats crowded around a gleaming silver pool. Defeat and fright filled the eyes of one cat, who stood up to speak. “Why have you called us here Cloudstar?” she questioned the white tom in front of her, who had his eyes on the ground. “She has been born, Leafstar.” he replied shifting his gaze down to the canyon below, where soft contented kit purrs echoed. Gasps filled the the clearing. “That means doom and sorrow is quite near.” murmured a small silver-gray cat, working up the dirt with her dark gray paws in worry. Leafstar moved to comfort her friend. “SkyClan is strong Echosong. We have been strong enough to bring back the Clan from the dead, we can survive this.” Another tom, the color of blazing flames, rose to reassure Echosong as well. “Don’t worry Echosong. This will be as easy as tearing open a sparrow.” The former medicine cat turned her head down, her eyes flickering with emotion. The group of cats suddenly jumped back as a dark brown winged creature soared into the twilight sky. This was Death, as the Clan cats had named her, and she was true to her name. “I hope you’re right Sharpclaw.” sighed Echosong, watching Death diminish into a black speck. “I hope I'm right too.” Chapter OneCategory:Return of SkyClan Series Moonkit peered at the grey fur next to her. She opened her eyes wide, and let the milky scent of wherever the heck she was fill her tiny nose. She twisted her silver striped head to see the grey wall surrounding her. She poked it in curiosity, then jumped when it moved. She tried to run away from this weird thing, but her tiny legs just flailed around, and totally betrayed her. ''Great ''she thought. ''I'm gonna die, and I was just born. ''The grey thing gently placed on a paw on Moonkit's chest. Suddenly, Moonkit felt stupid. This mound of fur was mother! Obviously! ''Wow. I'm a doof. Her mother purred in delight. "Hello Moonkit, I'm Silverflame, your mother. And this is Pebblekit, your sister." the cat said, gesturing towards the grey pile next to Moonkit. As if on cue, Pebblekit opened one lightning yellow eye. Silverflame smiled. "Wrenfeather! Come see my kits. They both opened their eyes!" she beckoned in her warm voice. A black and ginger cat walked over to the nest of bracken and grass. One milky white eye stared down at Moonkit, as well as another glinting green eyes. The she-cat exclaimed, "They're beautiful! Especially this one." she said pointing her tail towards Moonkit. Wrenfeather smiled. Silverflame purred. Pebblekit hissed in jealousy. Or tried to hiss. Moonkit just squeaked. Less than half a moon later, Moonkit stepped out of her save haven flanked by her mother and no-more jealous sister. She cautiously left the nursery, and immediately shrank back. She had definitely not expected this. The canyon is so wide, and vast. And all those cats are so huge! Wow, that must be Squirrelstar! Oh my god! What is that? Night already? Hey, that must be Dad. ''Moonkit bounded towards a black and white cat approaching her. He had a clear smile etched on his face, and he had love in his eyes. "Hello dear! I've been waiting to meet you ever since you were born! Moonkit purred in pleasure. "You have?' she questioned. "Of course" replied Blackstorm. Moonkit felt a painful jab in her side. She jumped around to see Stagkit, Wrenfeather's kit, standing with a bright smile. "This is your first time out of the nursery isn't it? Well I've been out here thrice." he boasted. "Want a tour?" he asked hopefully. He had been waiting forever for Moonkit and Pebblekit to wake up and play with him. Moonkit glanced up at her father. He gave a tiny nod in response. "Go ahead." he laughed. Moonkit smiled then tumbled towards Stagkit. He giggled, then stifled it as Moonkit glared at him. "Hey Pebblekit!" yelled Moonkit to where Pebblekit was admiring Squirrelstar as she climbed up the rocky path to his cave. "Come on!" Pebblekit walked over, then scowled when she saw Stagkit. Moonkit knew that Pebblekit was always jealous of Stagkit, all because Moonkit liked to play with him more. Moonkit sighed in relief as Pebblekit's face significantly brightened as Nutkit, Stagkit's brother, appeared. "Ahem!" said Stagkit, puffing out his chest. "I am the leader, Stagstar! You are my warriors; Moonheart, Pebblenose, and Nutfur! We are attacking, er," He hesitated, then noticed the elder's cave nearby. "We are attacking ElderClan, the fierce and mightier! But we are fiercer, and mightierer! Yeah!" With that the "patrol" set out to ElderClan. As they neared, Moonkit, or Moonheart, saw a pink line sticking out of the elder's cave. She trotted over to "Stagstar" and whispered in his ear. "What is that thing?" she questioned. "But before Stagkit could answer, a raspy voice floated out of the sheltered den with a reply. "Hello Moonkit. I am Scarfoot, the only elder in the Clan. This is a scar I received trying to save my mate, Snowleaf." Moonkit gaped at the scar. "You must be super strong!" she exclaimed. "I was." replied Scarfoot, suddenly looking sad. Moonkit looked at the scar again. "What caused it? What were you saving your mate from?" she asked. Scarfoot's eyes grew grim. "It was-DEATH!" he yelled. He jumped. or tried to, his bones creaking with every move. Moonkit was confused. Of course she died because of death, but what caused Snowleaf's death? Suddenly, a huge dark shadow descended on her, blocking out the sun. Wind howled and swirled around the camp, and Moonkit could swear she saw plants shriveling up. Moonkit grew scared, and noticed that she was the only one not frozen in fear. She looked around and saw each cat's eyes were pinpointed on one thing. A black speck in the sky, which was getting bigger by the second. And it was heading straight for her. Chapter 2 Moonkit felt like the canyon had froze in its tracks. So had she. She was jolted out of her daze by the sound of her father's worried voice. "MOONKIT! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Moonkit turned and blindly ran towards Blackstorm. The speck, now a falcon, swooped by her, and she felt its talons slice off her fur, missing her eyes by a less than a whisker-length. The Clan erupted. Cats flew everywhere, yowling, shrieking, and wailing. Moonkit couldn't see even a tail-length in front of her, and she tripped over vines and rocks lying here and there. Suddenly, the horrifying falcon swooped down, and plucked up Stormynight. "NOOOO! STORMYNIGHT!" screamed Leafcloud. Stormynight was her sister. She dashed towards Death, but the falcon grabbed her with her beak, and slammed her into the rocky surface of the canyons. Blood gurgled from the she-cat's mouth, as she collapsed on the sandy floor. Yowls echoed around the stony walls. Moonkit peeked at Leafcloud, who was barely alive. "She'll live!" said Redflower, dragging Leafcloud unto the den. Moonkit stared up to see Stormynight thrash in Death's hold. She bit Death's legs. Moonkit tried to cover her ears from Death's screeches. A sigh of relief had passed over the Clan. Stormynight had escaped. Then the stampede cleared, and Moonkit stood alone in a clearing, cowering beneath the falcon. Her heart stopped. She froze. Again. Moonkit closed her eyes. ''This is it. I am going to die. I'll never - ''But she wasn't able to finish her thought, because sharp thorns surrounded her, yanking her of the ground, and lifting her to places no cat had ever been before without the help of a falcon. Who was going to eat her. But Death, the falcon, wasn't fast enough. Moonkit opened her eyes at the last moment to see her father burst out of the crowd. He leaped over stones, dodged around fleeing cats, and catapulted himself into the air. Every muscle in Blackstorm's body rippled, as he left the ground. Blackstorm landed straight on Death's back, shrieking with fury. He raked her brown feathers with his sharp claws. The tom sank his teeth into the falcon's skin. Death screeched, flipping over, tearing at Blackstorm's eyes. Blackstorm bellowed, screeching in pain. His eyes turned milky. Moonkit's eyes widened as she watched her father fall, his eyes red and blank. It felt like time slowed down as he tumbled off the falcon, his screams filling Moonkit's ears. He landed with a thud, writhing in pain. Then he stopped. Moonkit couldn't take it anymore. She started to whimper. "NOOOO!" shouted Silverflame, dashing towards Blackstorm, where a pool of blood had collected. The she-cat fell to the ground, overwhelmed with grief. Her ragged breaths echoed around the canyon. "Mom- Moonkit!" cried Pebblekit. Silverflame looked up, as if she had just noticed that Moonkit was a going for a yummy dinner party with Silver Cat on the menu. Silverflame was not going to lose another loved one. With a yell, the mother rose to her legs, then sprinted towards the canyon's wall, where Death was about to fly over, with Moonkit in its grasp. She climbed the rocky walls in a blur, then burst over them with a flying leap. The she-cat hung from Death's claw, snarling and biting them. Moonkit felt Death's hold on her loosen, and then fell away completely. In the air, Moonkit twisted to see her mother face her, with dark eyes. "I love you." Silverflame whispered, and with that, she gave up fighting. She knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't win. This was her end. Moonkit screamed. She was falling. In heart-beats she was going to slam into the ground, And it was going to hurt. Miraculously, she landed on a patch of moss. Cats crowded around her. "Moonkit?" "Are you OK?" "I'm sorry about Blackstorm." Moonkit didn't care. The kit raised her head to see a black speck flying away in the distance. With something hanging from its talons. Moonkit knew that her mother was dead. Forever. Moonkit very fur trembled with grief. Yet, she lifted her heavy heart, and walked towards where Pebblekit stared off into the sky, with fat, streams of tears rolling down her fur. She turned to Moonkit, and managed a weak smile. "You survived!" Pebblekit exclaimed. Moonkit nuzzled her nose into Pebblekit. Her sister groomed her. She sobbed while she did it. "Moonkit! Your father is alive." yelled Redflower from the distance. Moonkit's heart jolted. Blackstorm was alive! She trotted over to where the black and white body lay on the dusty ground, followed by her sister. Moonkit smiled with relief at the sight of her father's chest rose slowly with deep breaths. The tired kit was intercepted by Redflower. "You must come to the medicine den, right now. Your mother's vigil will be held tommorow." said Redflower. Reluctantly, Moonkit set off towards the medicine cave, with Pebblekit right behind her. ************ "Okay, I gave you a poppy seed for the grief and pain, and besides some minor scratches and bruises, you're fine. The cobwebs will do the trick." reassured Redflower as she steered Moonkit towards the nearby nest. After what felt like several moons, Redflower had allowed Moonkit to rest. "But you'll have to sleep in the medicine den today. Pebblekit can come and visit you, but you may not leave. But only for today okay?" Redflower had said. "Alright." Moonkit had replied, too tired to argue. She stumbled as Redflower steered her towards a fresh nest. "Thanks." Moonkit managed to say before she collpased with exhaustion and sadness. Her eyelids drooped shut, and the poor kit's world went dark, as she fell asleep to the rhythm of Mistfern grooming her rumpled and ruffled fur. Chapter 3 For the past five moons, Moonkit and Pebblekit had lived in almost complete grief of their mother. The two siblings were grateful that they're father was still alive, but now he was blind, and had moved in with Scarfoot. Each day, the sisters would leave the camp and walk over to a small hill overlooking the canyon. At the top of the hill, there was a mound of dirt, covered in leaves, flowers and anything else the two kits had found. Underneath this mound, was the single piece of fur, which was the only remnant of Silverflame. A couple of days ago, Moonkit and Pebblekit had stopped visiting the pile of dirt. They had decided to move on. Moonkit had been hesitant, until she had a dream, where Silverflame, glittering with stars, had told her to move on with life. "And remember, I'll always be watching over you. Always." Silverflame's words rammed into mind, as she stretched to her farthest, breathing in the scent of Nutkit and Stagkit. Paws hardened by the life of a warrior gently prodded her. She turned, expecting to see her ever-hyper sister. Except a tortoiseshell face peered over her. Moonkit let out a rumbling purr. It was Wrenfeather. After the death of Silverflame, Wrenfeather had upped her supportivity, and had taken Moonkit and her sister under her wing, raising them with Nutkit and Stagkit. Moonkit was grateful for her, and had grown to love her almost as much as she had loved her own mother. "Wake up sweetie, its a special day today!" cried Wrenfeather. Moonkit rolled her eyes. Wrenfeather had this crazy notion that her kits should wake to see the dawn. Frankly, Moonkit couldn't care less about dawn. But Wrenfeather was right. Today was a special day. A day that Moonkit wished Silverflame could see. Even though she knew her mother was watching her from above, it just wasn't the same. "Hey sleepyhead! Rise and shine!" teased Moonkit as she prodded her sister. "Wooza?" mumbled Pebblekit. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" yelled Nutkit, laughing. "We're gonna become apprentices today! ''Finally!" The kits laughed as they tumbled out of their nest. "Lets go!" said Stagkit enthusiastically. "Not so fast." said Wrenfeather, plucking Stagkit off the ground. "Moooom, you're embarassing me!" whined the brown kit, struggling as Wrenfeather carried him by his scruff. "Nonsense! I can't let my kits go out and become apprentices like this!" Wrenfeather tutted as she cast her one good eye over her kits. Two rumpled, kinky-furred toms, and two shaggy, messy-haired she-kits. Wrenfeather started covering Stagkit in rigorous licks, ignoring the tom's protests. Then she grabbed Nutkit, and lathered him with licks, then proceeded with Moonkit and Pebblekit. "Humph! I didn't think that was very necessary!" said Pebblekit. "Me either." cried Stagkit. "Well too bad." smiled Wrenfeather. "I did." The kits ran out the nursery entrance laughing in excitement. They tumbled to a halt as they stared.. There stood Squirrelstar proud and strong. Her beautiful eyes fell on the subdued kits. She smiled wide, showing rows of gleaming white pearly teeth. Her mate, Thornblaze walked out of the leader's den, his handsome pelt rippling. Squirrelstar turned and purred. Her eyes glinted with mischievousness as she touched noses with him. Moonkit gazed on in awe, and hoped she would have a mate like that one day. Squirrelstar twined her tail around Thornblaze's, and leaned in to talk to him. Moonkit perked up her ears, only hearing snatches of their conversation. She quickly turned when she remembered it was rude to eavesdrop on other cats. Thornclaw stepped off of Skyrock, and headed for the crowd. Moonkit thought that Squirrelstar and Thornblaze sure loved each other. Squirrelstar turned to the Clan. "All cats old enough to fight off Death join me here beneath Skyrock for a Clan meeting! Even though most of you already here." she observed happily. Moonkit felt as if her heart was jumping out of her chest. ''Imagine what I'll feel when I become a Clan warrior! ''she thought. Squirrelstar cleared her throat, and began talking, "I have called you all here for I have two things to say. One, I-." The leader stopped to sneek a look at Thornblaze, who was smiling warmly. She blushed. Moonkit was confused. Squirrelstar embarassed? That must be big news. "I," continued Squirrelstar, "Am expecting Thornblaze's kits." The canyon filled with cheers and congratulations. "Not a suprise at all." Moonkit heard Icepetal whisper to Shineheart. Shineheart laughed. "I know! Those lovebirds are crazy about each other." Squirrelstar smiled. "My kits will be coming soon, in less than a moon. Treejumper will take over the Clan while I am taking care of my kits. The second thing, which I am sure you all know by now, is one of my favorite things. Something that the Clan needs to continue our path down life. Especially in these dark times." She said meaningfully, casting a dark glance at the sky. "It is now time, for Stagkit's, Nutkit's, Moonkit's, and Pebblekit's apprentice ceremony." Pebblekit squealed in happiness. Squirrelstar looked down warmly at the kits. "Moonkit, '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Flamefur. I hope Flamefur will pass down all he knows on to you. Flamefur, come here." Flamefur beamed at Moonkit. "I expect you to pass down your loyalty, and kindness to Moonpaw." Moonkit felt herself soar out of the camp, exploring the above. She was going to be an apprentice, finally! She bounded over to Flamefur and eagerly touched noses with him. He purred. After Nutpaw's mentor had been pronounced as Icepetal, Pebblepaw's as Larkwhisker, and Stagpaw's as Beestripe, the Clan echoed cheers. "Stagpaw! Moonpaw! Pebblepaw! Nutpaw! Cats rushed over like a wave. Cheering, happiness, and congratulations filled Moonpaw's ears. "Wow! Apprentice already? You guys are growing up way faster than I thought!" exclaimed Leafcloud, smiling warmly at the apprentices. Moonpaw smiled. Being an apprentice was great! "Lets go tour the territory." beckoned Flamefur. "Really?" said Moonpaw, her wide eyes full of excitement. Flamefur purred and nodded. "Yay!" Moonpaw exclaimed, and exploded out of camp. She slammed straight into Shineheart, tripped over Beestripe's tail, and landed face-first on the dusty ground. "Oomph." she said from her uncomfortable position. Flamefur sighed. "Seriously Moonpaw, I understand you are excited, but calm down a little." "Yes Flamefur." She pulled herself up again, grooming her pelt which was hot with embarrassment. "Sorry." she added as an afterthought. "That's ok." Nudging her shoulder in affection, he led the way out of camp, his tail swishing in the musty air. Moonpaw followed him, still bouncing around a little bit, unable to contain her excitement. Flamefur led her across a grassy path, which started slightly inclining, and was lined with trees. Moonpaw noticed little nest of twigs and dead leaves dotted here and there around the branches. Flamefur stopped at the end of the grassy slope. Moonpaw, dreaming off into space, was to busy to notice. She rammed straight into him, which sent him toppling over the edge of the cliff. Flamefur yelped in surprise, and tumbled a few tail lengths down the rocky surface before getting a hold in the earth, and he climbed back over the edge. "Moonpaw!" he growled. "What did I say about being hyperactive? I could've broken my neck!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Moonpaw wailed, crouching down and covering her head in shame. Flame fur's tail flicked in slight amusement. He groaned in defeat. "Look, I get it. You're happy and awed and its your first time out of camp. Normally I would send you straight back to camp for being crazy, but I'll make you a deal. You go back and collect clean moss for the elders, and I'll finish showing you the territory. Deal?" "Ooh, yay! Deal!" squeaked Moonpaw as she raced back to camp. "I'll be waiting right here!" came Flamefur's call from behind her. Moonpaw stopped at a creaky, old, scratchy looking oak halfway to camp, and grabbed some moss in her teeth. She continued her way down, skidding into camp. "Hey Moonpaw! How's your first time being on a patrol?" asked newly-warriored Foxflight. "Great!" replied Moonpaw, almost choking on the moss. Foxflight giggled, and walked out of camp, followed by Stormynight, Icepetal, Nutpaw, and Wrenfeather, who stroked her tail down Moonpaw's spine before sliding through the entrance. Moonpaw dashed off to the elder's den, making her way up the gritty path. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. Scarfoot, who was lying in the mouth of the cave, raised his head as Moonpaw approached. "Aah, its one of our new apprentices. Perfect! New moss? My nest is right there. . . . ." Moonpaw sighed. This was going to take a while. ~~~~~~~ Moonpaw staggered into her nest, collapsing in exhaustion as her silvery legs gave way. Her tour around the SkyClan stronghold had been exciting and fun. But now that it was over, Moonpaw felt the energy seeping from her in great waterfalls. Her eyelids, drooping at an alarming speed, opened as Pebblepaw, Stagpaw, and Nutpaw entered the apprentice den. "Phew! Boy, am I tired!' exclaimed Pebblepaw as she sank into her bed of heather fronds and moss. "Me too." groaned Nutpaw rolling over in hes nest. Stagpaw on the other paw, stretched his long brown legs, and layed down, only to jump up again in pain. "Ow!" he yelped, glaring at his denmates as they giggled helplessly. "Stupid thorn." he muttered. "I had a great time, and I caught a mouse! Although I made a mess of its tail." said Pebblepaw. "Good job." murmured Moonpaw. Gradually, all the tired apprentices fell asleep. Chapter 4 Moonpaw edged closer and closer, her grey paws floating on the grassy ground. She let out a yowl, and leaped on her target, her plumy tail flying out behind her. She landed with a thump, with one paw on her mouse. She slammed her foot down on, except it wasn't there. She looked up quick enough to see the brown creature running into its underfround den. She hissed, annoyed with her foolishness. "Mouse dung!" she whispered.Category:Fan Fictions